


Wokulski i zagadka butelki mleka

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Gen, i guess, idk what im doing with my life at this point, nieśmiertelność
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Z powodu powodów Wokulski stał się nieśmiertelny i prowadzi bardzo bogate w akcje życie. Na tyle bogate, że skończył na posterunku japońskiej policji próbując się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego yakuza próbowała go zabić.





	Wokulski i zagadka butelki mleka

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam to trzy lata temu o trzeciej nad ranem mając bogaty plan by zaimponować mojej polonistce i przy okazji trochę ją zagiąć. Proszę nie oceniajcie dawnej mnie zbyt mocno.

Wokulski siedział wpatrzony w lustro weneckie. Z zamyśleniem pogładził długą, aktualnie nieco rozczochraną brodę. Doprawdy, nie rozumiał dlaczego go tutaj trzymają. A tym bardziej nie rozumiał dlaczego to zimne, mdłe światło z lampy nad nim wciąż migało. Efekty specjalne, mające wprawić go w stan paranoi? Jeśli tak to zdecydowanie były nieudane.

Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia z całą świadomością, że ktoś go stamtąd obserwuje.

Nie minęła chwila a do pokoju przesłuchań wszedł z rozmachem zachmurzony policjant. Rzucił na stół jakieś papiery, usiadł naprzeciw Wokulskiego, ułożył dłonie w piramidkę. Lampa znacząco zamigała.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział uprzejmie Wokulski czystą japońszczyzną.

Policjant posłał mu spojrzenie które niejednemu zmroziło by krew w żyłach. Wokulski odpowiedział najmilszym uśmiechem na jaki było go stać. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami w niemym pojedynku, aż policjant poddał się, przetarł oczy i zaczął przeglądać przyniesione akta.

\- Adrien Redfox, urodzony w USA, piętnaście lat temu emigrował do Japonii przez wzgląd na swoją żonę, pięć lat później rozwiedziony, nigdzie nie zatrudniony, a w miejscu zameldowania od trzech lat znajduje się wieżowiec biurowy. Pomijając, że wcześniej był tam park. Proszę powiedzieć – kto wymyślił panu to nazwisko? - zapytał Japończyk twardo.

Wokulski miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się jeszcze życzliwiej, ale wiedział, że nie da rady. Założył tylko nogę na nogę i odchylił się nieco w krześle, słuchając dalszego wywodu policjanta.

\- To nie brzmi jakbyś chociaż próbował! Wszystkie dane są tak niemożliwe… Doprawdy podziwiam, że komuś udało się wymyślić dla pańskiej nieistniejącej żony imię i nazwisko którego nie ma nikt inny. Izabela… Weshika? Brzmi jakby ktoś przypadkowo zestawił ze sobą znaki katakany. Dość nieumiejętnie trzeba przyznać… Doprawdy, w takich okolicznościach ciężko uznać, że po prostu Yakuza kogoś z panem pomyliła. Gdyby choć zdradził pan prawdziwe…

\- I tak nie uda ci się go wymówić – przerwał mu Wokulski, ostrzej niż zamierzał.

\- A chcesz się pan założyć?

\- Jesteś z góry przegrany.

\- A pamięta pan jak wypowiedziałem Izabela? – spytał policjant, a jego usta ułożyły się w chytry uśmieszek.

To zbiło Wokulskiego z tropu. Faktycznie, nie brzmiało to jak wymowa Japończyka, ani nawet człowieka dalekiego wschodu. Jak się zastanowić to młodzieniec też i nie do końca tak wyglądał. Jego rysy zdecydowanie niosły w sobie coś znajomego.

Pogłaskawszy brodę uśmiechnął się znowu, tym razem drapieżnie. Z dumą na jaką było go stać, smakując każdą sylabę dawno nie wypowiadanych słów powiedział:

\- Wokulski. Stanisław Wokulski.

Doskonale wiedział, że na pewno obserwuje ich ktoś zza lustra, wspomagając się kamerą zawieszoną w rogu pomieszczenia. Jeszcze lepiej wiedział, że dzięki temu małemu wyznaniu pewnie znowu będzie musiał wyjechać bardzo, bardzo daleko… Ale z drugiej strony równie dobrze może powiedzieć wszystko. No i nic mu nie zabierze wspomnień o tym jak młody, japoński policjant próbował poradzić sobie z wymową jego imienia.

Zaśmiał się gdy kolejna próba spełzła na niczym. W zamian dostał wściekłe spojrzenie i wymowną ciszę. Lampa zamigotała jakby twierdząco.

\- No dobrze, panie _Wokuryshki,_ a pański wiek to…?

\- Za miesiąc skończę sto osiemdziesiąt trzy lata.

\- Co – powiedział policjant zapominając o pytajniku.

\- Wiem, że trzymam się doskonale jak na swój wiek, nie musi pan mnie tak komplementować.

\- Chce pan przez to powiedzieć – stwierdził skonsternowany Japończyk widocznie ignorując ironię – że jest pan nieśmiertelny czy szalony? 

\- Prawdopodobnie oba.

\- Oh.

\- Tak.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała dziwna cisza. Wokulski siedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, a chłopak udawał, że czegoś szuka w papierach. Prawdopodobnie potwierdzenia któregoś ze stwierdzeń. Albo jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia dalszych przesłuchań. Choć równie dobrze mógł szukać nadziei na lepsze jutro – niczego takiego tam nie znajdzie. Wokulski już o to szczegółowo zadbał.

\- Więc może… Opowie mi pan… Jak to się zaczęło? – spytał chłopak najwyraźniej tylko po to by przerwać nieznośną ciszę.

Wokulski wręcz się ucieszył na możliwość opowiedzenia tego wszystkiego. Ale olbrzymia część entuzjazmu wyparowała gdy uświadomił sobie, że musi wybrać moment od którego zacznie. Strategia eliminacji szybko wykluczył czasy najwcześniejszej młodości, to kim był i dotarł do momentu, gdy zaczął być ciekawym człowiekiem. Tak, to zdecydowanie było najlepsze wyjście.

Japończyk patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem a Wokulski mówił, mówił i mówił.

***

Noc trwał ciemna i cicha. Pomimo środku lata okna były zamknięte a w kominku palił się ogień. Dwoje ludzi krzątało się ostrożnie po pomieszczeniu, pomiędzy stołami na których rozłożone były kolby z odczynnikami i palniki pokryte dziwnymi symbolami. Co jakiś czas kobieta mieszała w jednej z butelek, regulując delikatny płomień pod innym naczyniem. Mężczyzna zaś przelewał, nosił, sprawdzał kolory i bardzo starał się niczego nie zepsuć. Nie miał w tym takiej wprawy jak jego towarzyszka i nie wiedział czy nadaje się do pracy, od której tak wiele zależy. Jednak starał się jak tylko mógł bo nie mieli nikogo innego komu można by powierzyć to zadanie.

\- Podaj pięć gramów ołowiu – poprosiła cicho kobieta. – I tamte dwie kolby.

Otrzymawszy o co prosiła zmieszała sprawnie wywary. Wciąż mieszając ruchem dłoni zawartość zlewki wystawiła ją pod światło kominka sprawdzając barwę. Bez słowa wysypała ołów do przypadkowego moździerza po czym zalała go niewielką ilością bursztynowego płynu.

Buchnął dym, rozszedł się smród palonych włosów. Para cofnęła się gotowa uciekać gdyby zaszła potrzeba. Jednak dym szybko się rozszedł, pozostawiając tylko wspomnienie i nieprzyjemny zapach.

Pierwszy do moździerza zbliżył się mężczyzna. Zajrzał do niego, poruszył, wysypał zawartość na dłoń. Uśmiechnięty szeroko pokazał kilka samorodków złota swojej towarzyszce. Chemiczka z uśmiechem rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaśmiała w głos.

\- Udało nam się! – powiedziała cofając się, nieco speszona swoim zachowaniem. – Naprawdę!

\- Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz – zapewnił ją mężczyzna.

\- Ale ja nie wiedziałam. Doprawdy, nie wiem jak ci dziękować za to wszystko.

\- To ja powinienem ci dziękować. Nie co dzień ma się okazję widzieć jak powstaje czerwona tynktura.

\- O, nie, nie, nie, to jeszcze nie tynktura. Widzisz ten kolor? – spytała pokazując powoli zastygającą w zlewce pomarańczową ciecz. – W pełni gotowa będzie dopiero po połączeniu z rtęcią. Szkoda, że ojciec tego nie widzi…

\- Byłby z ciebie dumny, Walentyno.

\- Prosiłam cię, byś się tak do mnie nie zwracał, _Stanisławie._

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się donośnie przytulając przy tym nieco naburmuszoną dziewczynę. Walentyna chciała go odepchnąć, ale w końcu się poddała i też go przytuliła, dając ulecieć z ciała wszelkiemu napięciu. Po tak długim czasie udało się jej – im – odtworzyć przepis na kamień filozoficzny.

***

Japończyk patrzył na niego z rosnącym niedowierzaniem i zniechęceniem. Jakby Wokulski nagle zamienił się w jelenia z trzema rogami należącymi do różnych rodzajów zwierząt.

\- Twierdzisz, że przy pomocy córki jakiegoś polskiego odkrywcy stworzyłeś kamień filozoficzny? Ten od wiecznego życia i zamieniania ołowiu w złoto?

\- Wraz z córka Ignacego Łukasiewicza, tak. Co prawda było to tylko odtworzenie przepisów pochodzących z Bliskiego Wschodu, których większość europejczyków wcześniej nie mogła uzyskać przez brak odpowiednio przedestylowanej nafty, ale…

\- Stój! Nic już nie mów i tak nic nie rozumiem. Możesz sobie odpuścić dalsze opowieści. Zależy mi tylko na wiedzy dlaczego zaatakowała cię Yakuza gdy, jak pisze w aktach z pierwszych zeznań, chciałeś kupić mleko.

\- Ale żeby to zrozumieć musielibyśmy się cofnąć do lat dwudziestych…

\- A w skrócie nie możesz? – spytał policjant wyraźnie bliski załamania.

Wokulski mruknął coś pod nosem, zaczynając gładzić brodę. Zapatrzył się w kamerę znajdującą się w rogu, nie bardzo wiedząc gdzie właściwie zaczęły się jego kłopoty z japońską mafią. W końcu przez długi czas byli w bardzo przyjacielskich stosunkach, a później… Ah. No tak. Później umarł jego wieloletni przyjaciel i głową domu stał się ktoś inny. Ktoś kto mu zazdrościł wiecznego życia i wszelką siłą chciał zmusić do podzielenia się tą wiedzą.

***

Wokulski uciekał. Szybko, szybciej, w końcu chodziło o jego życie. Był sobie niesamowicie wdzięczny za odwiedziny odmładzającego źródełka, nawet jeśli cholerne elfy wyrzuciły go z niego tuż po wejściu. Gdyby nie to pewnie już padłby od którejś z kul.

Gwałtownie skręcił za ścianę ukrywając się przed kolejną salwą. Chwila na złapanie oddechu i ruszył dalej. Przecznica, druga, środek tłumu. Gdzieś po drodze starannie zgubił swoją marynarkę. Gdzieś w tłumie zderzył się z nieznajomym i serdecznie go przepraszając zabrał mu kapelusz. Wszedł do przypadkowego sklepu cukierniczego zobaczywszy przeciskających się przez tłum wielkoludów w czarnych garniturach z czerwonymi akcentami. Zaczekał aż zobaczył ich przechodzących za oknem i wyszedł kierując się w przeciwnym do nich kierunku.

Nieco spokojniejszy ruszył do sklepu z ubraniami. To zdecydowanie nie był jego szczęśliwy dzień. Już pomijając, że sam o mało nie zabił Sachiko, to jeszcze Tatsuya chciał jego głowy. Co najciekawsze jedno nie miało nic wspólnego z drugim. Na całe szczęście portfel miał w kieszeni spodni, a nie w marynarce.

Poklepał się zadowolony po biodrach. I jeszcze raz. I znowu. To był jego bardzo pechowy dzień. Uderzył się w czoło przypominając sobie zderzenie z tamtym mężczyzną. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on potrzebował kilku rzeczy.

\- Tam jest! – wrzasnął wielki mężczyzna kilkadziesiąt metrów od Wokulskiego.

Wszyscy popatrzyli się w wskazywanym kierunku, ale Wokulski już biegł dalej, przeklinając w duchu dzień w którym zapragnął poznać japońskie sztuki magiczne.

***

Wokulski skończył opowiadać skróconą wersję wieloletnich zatargów z kilkoma różnymi odłamami Yakuzy i popatrzył na chłopaka, któremu wyraźnie brakowało już siły. Policjant wyglądał tak marnie, że Stanisław zaczynał mu współczuć.

\- I właśnie dlatego zaatakowali cię w sklepie?

\- Dokładnie.

\- A tobie udało się przetrwać boo… Nagle ktoś ich odwołał?

\- Tak właśnie było.

\- I nie masz pojęcia dlaczego tak się stało?

\- Najmniejszego. Ale mam pojęcie, że moje mleko ucierpiało i musiałem zapłacić za jeszcze jedną butelkę.

Chłopak nabrał głęboko powietrza, szykując się do przemowy, ale ostatecznie westchnął tylko ciężko. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i popatrzył na przesłuchiwanego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Ten wyraz twarzy sprawił, że Wokulski miał wrażenie, że policjant jest jeszcze bardziej znajomy. Nie tylko przez lekko europejskie rysy twarzy, ale coś jeszcze…

\- I niby mam panu w to uwierzyć?

\- Tak – odparł stanowczo Wokulski.

_Bo jak dodam do tej opowieści jeszcze odrobinę prawdy to na pewno wolny stąd nie wyjdę._

_***_

Miał ochotę na kawę z mlekiem, płatki na mleku i naleśniki – robione między innymi z mleka. To całkiem dobry powód by pójść do sklepu po mleko. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że Yakuza znowu go znalazła i szykowała zasadzkę?

Zdecydowanie powinien w końcu wyjechać z Japonii. Wrócić do Chile, osiąść na jakiś czas w Andach, przeczekać aż ludzie o nim zapomną… Nierealne by udało mu się zostać tam na długo, ale to dobry punkt zaczepienia. Na pewno lepszy niż podróż w trumnie do Polski. Albo bez trumny – do najbliższego kosza na śmieci.

Upuścił butelkę mleka widząc ustawionych przed drzwiami egzekutorów. Rzucił się za kontuar, porywając ze sobą sprzedawcę na ziemię. Powielona salwa pocisków zaczęła się zanim jeszcze upadli. Ogłuszający hałas wdarł się w spokój małego sklepu z siłą Armagedonu. Niszczące wszystko pociski stopniowo dosięgały coraz głębszych półek pozbawiając hermetyczny światek sprzedawcy sensu istnienia.

Cisza uderzyła w uszy Wokulskiego jak dzwon. Dopiero usłyszawszy kroki zbliżające się w jego kierunku powrócił do rzeczywistości. Nie miał czasu na zastanowienie.

Poderwał się z ziemi, porywając baton spod lady. Rzucił nim prosto w czoło zbliżającego się mężczyzny.

Później było już tylko gorzej.

Wskoczył na ladę a z niej na najbliższego egzekutora, powalając go na ziemię. Wyrwał mu pistolety, przetoczył się po ziemi, strzelił do mężczyzny po prawej, trzy razy trafiając go w pierś. Zanim trup upadł na ziemię strzelił do kolejnego, ale tamten zdążył zareagować. Nastąpiło błyskawiczne przegrupowanie. Grupa porwała swojego nieprzytomnego towarzysza wciąż strzelając do Wokulskiego, który dawał popis umiejętności wręcz akrobatycznych.

Nawet nie zauważył gdy Yakuza zniknęła a on sam stał zdyszany w zdewastowanym sklepie. Rozejrzawszy się niepewnie natknął się na przerażone spojrzenie sprzedawcy. Uśmiechnął się do niego spokojnie, odetchnął kilka razy i powiedział:

\- Ja nie walczyłem, padliśmy na ziemie i nic nie wiemy.

A mężczyzna pokiwał gwałtownie głową jeszcze bardziej przerażony niż przed chwilą.

***

Patrzył jak policjant notuje coś w głębokim zastanowieniu. Lampa nad nimi migała bardziej niż na początku przesłuchania dodając do atmosfery element nierealności.

Po raz pierwszy od kiedy tu zasiedli pozwolił sobie przyjrzeć się dokładniej chłopakowi. Typowo azjatyckie czarne włosy, proste brwi i to zmarszczone czoło nad lekko skośnymi oczami… Skąd on je znał… Dopiero gdy policjant przygryzł kącik wargi w zamyśleniu Wokulski uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko to gesty jednego z wnuków Marianny. Ha, jaki ten świat mały. Czy chciał czy nie wpadał na ludzi z którymi już go coś wiązało.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, na co chłopak znowu rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

Cisza i nierealność mieszały się w pomieszczeniu niczym odczynniki alchemiczne. Dodaj trzy szczypty ciszy, łyżkę nierealności, garść przerywanego światła a dostaniesz porcję stresu i paranoi.

Ale wystarczy dodać cztery puknięcia do drzwi by całkowicie wymazać uzyskane produkty.

Do pomieszczenia niepewnie wsunęła się głowa drobnej kobiety, a dopiero później cała Azjatka. Kobieta odchrząknęła zwracając na siebie uwagę zamyślonego policjanta.

\- Tak?

\- Pan Redfox ma zostać zwolniony z przesłuchań i wszelkich ewentualnych podejrzeń.

\- Co?! – krzyknął mężczyzna wstając. – Ale…!

\- Rozkazy z góry. Jest pan wolny, panie Redfox - powiedziała cicho kobieta, ignorując wściekłego chłopaka.

Wokulski uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie, wstał z krzesła i ubrał swoją marynarkę.

\- Ma pan pozdrowienia od starszego brata – rzuciła jeszcze ciszej gdy się do niej zbliżył.

\- Pozdrowienia przyjęte – odparł równie cicho, zerkając na lustro weneckie. Przeniósł spojrzenie na zastygłego chłopaka i dodał, bardziej do siebie: - Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł z sali przesłuchań z poczuciem, że dobrze zrobił. I że chłopak wcale nie znalazł się w przypadkowym miejscu o przypadkowej porze. Idąc korytarzem posterunku uśmiechnął się do mijanej kamery i zasalutował lekko swojemu ulubionemu Obserwatorowi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posłuchać jak krzyczę na rzeczywistość można na twiterze: [@WildBies](https://twitter.com/WildBies), a pooglądać jak rebloguję ładne obrazki można na tamblerze: [bies-from-wildland.tumblr.com](http://bies-from-wildland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
